


Confusion

by catnipxhawthorne



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pregnancy, Single, Steve is Confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnipxhawthorne/pseuds/catnipxhawthorne
Summary: Steve and Reader are next door neighbours. The two of you frequently chat when you meet in the hallway. Both of you have feelings for each other but the fact that you are pregnant as well as his shyness stop Steve from making a move on you.





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble that came to my mind today. I hope you enjoy it!

“Hey, Y/N!” Steve smiled.  
“Hi Steve.” You answered. “How are you?”  
“I’m fine. How are you and the baby?”  
You smiled and softly caressed the ever growing bump you were sporting. “We’re doing great. Only a couple more weeks to go.”  
“I just want to tell you that I admire you greatly for doing this alone. It’s not easy being a single mom and I’m in awe of your bravery.”  
You look at him confused and then burst out laughing.   
“You thought this was my baby? Oh gosh, we never actually did talk about how this came to be, did we? I’m just so used to everyone knowing that I just didn’t think to tell you.   
“My best friend and her husband, they couldn’t conceive even after years of trying and after they did a ton of tests it was revealed that my friend will never be able to carry a baby to term. I offered to carry their child for them and now I’m their surrogate.”

 

Steve blushed heavily.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to presume anything. It’s just that back in the forties surrogacy wasn’t possible and I still always forget that it’s even an option at all.  
“Doesn’t change the fact that I greatly admire you, though. It’s still really brave and incredibly nice what you’re doing.”

 

Now it was your turn to blush.   
“Thanks, Steve. A lot of people think I’m crazy to do this for my best friend but she’s the best person I know and she deserves to be a mom.”

Steve smiled at you and thought to himself that you were the best person in the world and that he would like nothing more than to take you out on a date right this instant. He held himself back, though. You had told him that you always felt uncomfortable in this last stage of pregnancy and when he actually took you out on a date he wanted you to really enjoy yourself and be relaxed and comfortable with him. 

A couple of weeks later you woke up with an intense pain in your lower abdomen and a big puddle in your bed. After changing really quick, you grabbed your phone and overnight bed and called your best friend while waddling over to Steve’s apartment. It was still early in the morning but Steve opened the door quickly, half dressed in his running gear.   
“Could you drive me to the hospital please? I already called my best friend but she lives at the other end of town and I think we might need to hurry.”

“Of course.”   
Steve had you at the hospital in record time. Your best friend and a nurse were already waiting for you with a wheelchair.

“Where’s Toby?” You asked your best friend as you got settles in the wheelchair and proceeded to your room through clenched teeth.

“He’s trying to get the day off and thinks that there are certain things he can do without seeing, birth being one of them. He’ll wait outside in the hallway.”  
You chuckled but a contraction made you groan in agony. A warm hand rubbing your back reminded you of Steve’s presence.  
“Thanks for driving me, Steve.” you say to the tall blond, who hasn’t strayed from your side.  
He smiled and once you arrived at your room he said “You’re welcome. I’ll be in the waiting room if you need anything, okay?”

He kept his promise. When the little boy and you were settled back in your room and his parents were happily cooing to him a couple of hours later, Steve was by your side. Maybe it was your hormones talking but you had never met a man as thoughtful as him and you told him as much.   
He chuckled quietly and told you that he’d do anything to make sure his best girl was safe and happy, blushing profusely when he realised what he’d just said. 

You just smiled and took his hand in yours.  
“Maybe, when I’m out of here in a couple of days, you could take me out for dinner and a movie? As a date? I will still be a little sore and not able to do much else than that but I’m tired of waiting and…”   
Steve cut you off with a soft kiss.

“I’d like that. I’d like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this piece of fluff.  
> If you did, I would really appreciate kudos or a comment ♥  
> Love, Sarah


End file.
